Middle
by sullarco
Summary: danny finds good use of the duplication technique. prompt for the dpkink on LJ / danny x vlad (x danny)


full prompt: "Danny/Danny/Vlad, please and thank you! Make Dannys as dominant as possible for maximum enjoyment." from dpkink livejournal com

* * *

Vlad still isn't used to having Danny around sometimes, the casual hand on his back or the soft kisses to the corner of his mouth. Every time, his heart quickens and his head immediately fills with thoughts of why Danny's tongue in his mouth is a thing he shouldn't let happen. But the boy is persistent and Vlad has hopelessly fallen for him and most of the time when Danny comes onto him he makes sure Vlad has no hesitations.

It is familiar for Danny to hurl banter at him, throw a jab or two, shoot a couple of ecto-blasts his way, although it's still slightly different from their previous encounters as enemies, but the heat is still there. Vlad rises to the bait every single time, and every single time Danny takes that opening.

Vlad is used to that smirk on Danny's face, he loves it and at the same time it irks him. Just enough to get him to hit back, and Vlad thinks that is probably by design. That smirk, followed by Danny grabbing him on his bruising side, and pulling him close. Just enough to distract him from all those thoughts, who knows what they were now, with something solid and familiar. It feels good to fight with Danny, and it feels better with the boy's arms clawing at his suit, pushing his tongue into Vlad's mouth and licking at the roof of his mouth and each of his teeth.

Danny pulls them against the wall and Vlad solidly pushes his body against it as Danny lifts himself up by Vlad's shoulders. Danny's sneakers shuffle below and bump against his knees before he forces one off and wraps his leg around Vlad's hip, huffing into Vlad's mouth from the effort.

"Having a little trouble there, Daniel?" Vlad laughs nervously as Danny kisses him again, mouthing his bottom lip and the hairs on his chin, pressing his nose underneath Vlad's jaw and inhaling. Vlad's eyes fall closed at the sensation.

"Not at all." Danny laughs, and it sounds too smug for him not to be up to something.

A weight presses against him from behind, and Vlad stiffens until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. "Just thought I'd test out duplication while I was here."

The duplicate's head is settled in between Vlad's shoulder blades, not quite reaching Vlad's neck, and his hips press into Vlad's backside. The action makes Vlad moan into Danny's hair below him and his nails dig into where they're braced against the wall.

"Daniel... I'm not sure if this is the best use of copying yourself." He could barely handle one Danny touching him like this, two Dannys is making the heat spread down his neck and to the tips of his ears and pool in his stomach. His protests die in his throat when Danny grinds against into him, small little thrusts against the ass of his suit and the hands at his waist grasping and groping at his jacket. "D-Daniel, please." The fact that he can feel Danny's erection through two layers of clothing makes his own cock strain against his pants and its almost enough to distract him from the real Danny petting his shoulders and nuzzling underneath his chin, desperate and insatiable, and that makes his cock jump, too.

"Vlad, c'mon." Danny whines, and god its a beautiful sound. "Vlad... I need you to touch me." He reaches back and grabs Vlad's arm, pushing it down his body until Vlad's fingers press down on the crotch of Danny's jeans and the boy moans and rubs his face against the stubble on Vlad's jaw. There's little space between the three of them, with Vlad bodily keeping Danny against the wall and Danny's duplicate thrusting against him, and with every motion of his hips it grinds Vlad's hand against the boy's cock.

The movements against his back get slower and harder and just the thought of it, the fantasy Danny provides, of if there was a bed and if Danny was behind him, if he could feel Danny's cock against him. If he could feel Danny inside him. An insistent nip just below his ear reminds him of the hand he's got against Danny's pants, "I'm here!" it says, "Pay attention to me."

Closing his eyes, resting his head in the space between Danny's neck and shoulder, Vlad palms the boy's erection through his pants, his thumb traces the shape of it down to the head. Danny shudders and groans and the vibration travels through the core of him. Makes him groan, too.

Suddenly Danny's hands are on either side of his face and he's being kissed again. Slow, hard presses of Danny's lips against his and the way Danny's palms rub against the hairs of Vlad's stubble makes a quiet scraping noise. "You're doing so well, Vlad." Danny mumbles into his mouth, and its condescending as hell but Vlad can't bring himself to care or even retort right now. Behind him, the ghostly clone talks into his back, muffled. "Honestly I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I guess it might take a little bit more for a man of a certain age to get off," as Danny licks his way into Vlad's mouth.

He wants to tell Danny not to mention their age gap, to not dare and mention 'unkie vlad', or he may actually die of shame, but he can't. He says instead, "I'm so close."

"I know, I know." Danny whispers. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Vlad assumes he means giving him a blow job and he can't at all resist the images of Danny with a cock in his mouth, but honestly he doesn't think he'll even last long enough for Danny to get on his knees. The duplicate picks up his pace, fucking Vlad into the wall, and when Vlad reaches down and grabs his dick, he comes in his pants after just a few rough strokes. His arm instinctively wraps around Danny, grasps at the boy's t-shirt and he hides his face and gives Danny's shoulder a dry sob. His hand remains over his cock, palming the head through the front of his pants and the ejaculate soaks through the fabric into visibility.

Danny's rough pants next to his ear remind him of Danny's own arousal and he reaches for it to find his jeans wet, too, and he's stuck between a groan and a choked laugh lodged in the back of his throat. Fingers thread through his hair and stop short at the tie of his ponytail, and Danny laughs a little too. He leans his head against Vlad's and his breath tickles Vlad's temple in a whisper. "Was it good for you?"


End file.
